


His Family

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: McDanno [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Family, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, Sick Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Steve is sick, he normally gets through this himself, that's what he has done since he was a teenager. But he doesn't have to do that anymore, he has Family, Ohana. Slash





	

Steve panted painfully as he felt as though every single muscle and bone was aching. It hurt to breathe and every time he did it felt as though there were nails inside his lungs and someone was pressing down on his chest at the same time. He was shivering painfully with the cold, but he was soaked in sweat as well. He was feeling really ill, and he had been for days, however he had dismissed it as a small cold.

Turns out it was more than that, he had been feeling really off the day before, and he knew he should have said something, but he didn't, and he was regretting it now. He didn't know what time it was, but he had been lying awake in pain and uncomfortable for who knew how long, his head cracking open, unable to move. And it was Saturday, which meant unless there was a case no one would know he was ill until Monday when he didn't show up for work.

He groaned as he had to roll over and felt his stomach turn, but blessedly that seemed to manage to tire him out completely, and he fell asleep, which at the minute was the best thing that he could do.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark haired man groaned and shuffled in bed as he felt a cool hand pressed to his forehead. He frowned and tried shifting, not feeling at all safe in his weakened state, his sudden flailing of limbs had his 'attacker' say something, and he dropped onto the bed panting from just that effort. His foggy brain could not come up with who this was, it was only telling him safe.

He was distantly aware of being moved from his bed and into the shower, a second voice, also safe but lighter and younger than the first conversed with, and then he was being pressed underneath the shower. He wasn't sure how much time passed between that, and what felt like fresh pyjama bottoms being pulled onto him. He was pressed down onto clean bed linen, and a glass of something heavenly cool was pressed to his lips. He gulped down the liquid, and then the hot soup he was fed.

He grumbled a little when medication was pressed to his lips, but a sharp mumble of words that even though his brain could not process, he understood the tone of, and he swallowed them, before dropping back onto the pillows exhausted.

There was the soft murmur of words between the two people in the room with him, and then the bed dipped behind him. That hand was back, running over his forehead and through hair, something cool was placed over his forehead, but the hand continued petting him until he fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve didn't know how much time passed, he just knew that every time he woke up that voice was there reassuring him and pressing a glass to his lips, medication or soup. When his stomach rolled and decided to wake him up throwing up, a bucket was underneath him and a hand was gently rubbing his back with gentle words.

A cool cloth was constantly being pressed to his head, and he was aware of being washed down, changed into fresh pyjamas and then placed on fresh bedding happening at least twice more.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Steve blinked into the darkness of the room, measuring exactly how sore he was and aching from his illness. He scrunched his nose as he remembered that someones had been here with him during it, looking after him and taking care of him during the whole thing.  
As he thought that he realised that he was not alone in his bed.

Blinking he turned his head to one side when the blankets were being pinned down and spotted a head of dark hair, as soon as he spotted the pigtails and daisy bobbles he knew who was lying beside him, Grace. She was snugged into his side and snoring softly.  
Which meant that on his other side had to be Danny. Sure enough there was a head of blonde hair resting on his chest and an arm thrown over his waist with his hand resting on Grace's back. He felt bad, Danny had Grace for a week and a half while Rachel and Stan were away, and for however long he had been out of it Danny had been here looking after him with Grace instead of enjoying the time he had planned and booked off.

"Wha...Steve?" Danny muttered, rubbing his face for a second against Steve's bare chest before crystal blue eyes peered up at him. Steve had to smile at the fantastic bedhead Danny was supporting. "Steve?" Danny whispered sitting up a little more when he saw the smile and realised Steve was actually aware this time.

"Hey," Steve winced at how painful speaking was and how croaky his voice was. Danny sat up a little and grabbed the glass of water on the bedside, gently sliding his hand behind Steve's head and helping his drink down the cool water. Steve groaned a little at how tired that action alone made him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Danny asked looking concerned at him. Steve grimaced when he realised Danny looked as tired as he felt, he had  
clearly been worried and working away at looking after him throughout his illness.

"Run over. How long?" Steve croaked.

"Four days, you are due some more medication," Danny yawned reaching for the tablets on the bedside. He frowned and turned back around to Steve when the taller man reached out and caught his arm.

"Your week with Grace?" He frowned.

"Hey hey, don't be silly we have had fun together, and she wanted to help look after uncle Steve, she was worried about you. I am however going to tell you off very loudly, and very clearly how angry I am that you did not tell me that you were feeling so ill when you are better. If I hadn't noticed that you were quieter than normal, and if I hadn't come around to check on you, then who knows what would have happened!" Danny whisper ranted at him, his eyes flashing as he glared at Steve.

The blonde rolled his eyes when Steve hunkered down a little in the bed and tried to look suitably guilty and subdued. Not hard for him to do considering how ill he still looked. He held the medication out to Steve who willingly took it and settled back down not wanting to risk angering Danny even more.

He lay there watching as Danny fussed over him, making sure he was tucked in, and then Grace before settling back down on the bed. He blinked down at the smaller man when Danny resumed the position he had been in when Steve had woken up, his head resting on the SEAL's chest, arm over his stomach and hand resting on Grace.

"You scared me you idiot," Danny muttered not looking up.

"I'm...sorry," Steve said slowly.

"You should be, I ring and ring to get no answer, no one has seen you, then I come here to find you looking like you are dying. You didn't recognise me, you were muttering away to yourself,"

"I'm sorry Danny," Steve grimaced. He must have scared Grace as well.

"Don't, I'm not...why didn't you just call me?" Danny sighed, somehow pressing a little closer to Steve. The Seal suppressed the grimace of pain that the pressure on his aching body caused, instead focussing on the pleasure of feeling Danny's skin against his bare chest.

"I didn't want to disturb you," Steve admitted softly.

"Babe its not disturbing me, I would rather have been here looking after you, you ave people that care about you and that want to take care of you. All you had to do was call!"

"I...haven't had that in a long time Danny," Steve said quietly, refusing to meet Danny's eyes when he turned slightly to look at him.

"But..."

"Joe loves me and I know that, but he's not an I am ill, come look after me call. Mary needs me to be strong for her. Catherine is definitely not that person for me. I have plenty of people I can call if I need extracting from war torn countries or if I need information. But since I was fifteen I haven't had someone that will stroke my forehead or feed me soup,"

"You do now," Danny said firmly, turning Steve's head around to him and made him meet his eyes to see the sincerity in them. "You have people that you can call and that want to be here for you when you are ill, you have people that worry about you and want to make sure you are ok,"

"You have ohana Uncle Steve," Grace yawned but shuffled up to wrap herself around him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you,"  
Danny smiled at the watery eyed look Steve gave him as he wrapped his arms around Grace and hugged her back as tightly as he could.

"I love you too Gracie," Steve managed to choke out.

"We will always be here to look after you, you are our family and we love you. Me and Danno will always make sure you are ok because we love you," Grace muttered softly before nodding back off in Steve's arms.

"That's right we do," Danny said softly reaching out to move Grace slightly to the side so that her and Steve were more comfortable before reclaiming his spot.

"Danno,"

"I know," Danny reached up to link his fingers with Steve, who clung even tighter onto Grace as his eyes started feeling heavy.

There was a promise in the air, a promise of words still to be spoken and actions to be taken once Steve was feeling better. But as he lay there nodding off again Steve listened to the twin soft snores coming from either side of him, and the two warm bodies snuggled into his aching one. Two people that had looked after him for four days straight and cared for him while he was ill. Two people that would be here for him no matter what.

He wasn't alone anymore, the barriers that he had thrown up at 15 when he had been sent away from his dad and separated from his little sister to protect him from letting people in to hurt him had been breached without him knowing. He had let these two so far in, and they had rushed the rest of his defences and broke through them without him realising. And they were here, looking after him and caring for him because they wanted to, because the loved him.

Family.

Ohana.

Danno and Grace.

They were his, they had become the center of his life, his weekends spent with them, taking them to places he had loved as a child, and places that he knew they would love. Lazy Sundays spent lounging on the beach or splashing in the waves with Grace. Being the one to teach her to surf, and Danny waving him on happily as he shouted encouragement from the beach and watched them with a smile Steve hadn't been able to place before. Mornings spent making breakfast with Grace while Danny snored.

They had become everything to him, and he was theirs.

"Go to sleep Super Seal. We will discuss this when you are better," Danny brushed his lips over the skin underneath him gently and started rubbing circles on Steve's thigh.

"You know, you could keep a much better eye on me if you were here all the time, you spend half your time here anyway, and half yours and Grace's things are here," Steve suggested tentatively.

"You can make that offer when you aren't half asleep and doped on flu medication. Now sleep!" Danny said firmly, but Steve could feel the wide smile being hidden against his skin.

He grinned to himself and tightened his hand around Danny's slightly before turning his head and pressing his face to the top of Grace's hair, breathing in the scent of the little girl he adored and would do anything for, who he wanted to give the world.

His family.


End file.
